Erick's Titanic Adventure
by Sparkles1
Summary: Besides the pun, the gang is on a cruise and something unexpected happens. _No_ this is not a CCS version of Titanic. S+S and E+T. Note, the E is my original character. Chapter 4 is up!!!!
1. All aboard who's coming aboard...

Stuff in " is being said. This is thoughts ' (' not ") (the stuff in parentheses is my comments) Everyone has a color, although I know it won't show up. ^^; This is in Erick's P.O.V., it changes if I need to put a scene in where Erick isn't there. I would like to thank Koneko-chan ^_^ as she helped me out writing this, and even co-wrote the first part of this fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Erick! Yes, I do! Tomoyo runs over. "No! You can't own him!" Erick sighs, "I'm afraid she's right." "I also own Seby, but I don't own anything else that belongs to someone else, if I think of something I use I'll mention it later."  
  
'Today. Today was the day my father would return home.' That thought in my mind I woke and rushed into the living room. Seby stood there, and I knew. He shook his head. 'My father wouldn't be home today.'  
  
"Your father left these tickets, along with his apologies." Seby held out 6 tickets.  
  
"Thank you, Seby." I took the tickets. I was disappointed, but in a way not surprised. What I needed was someone to cheer me up, and I could think of no better person than the object of my affections, Tomoyo Daidouji. So I dial Tomoyo's number, which of course I have memorized. The phone is picked up and that heavenly voice says, "Moshi moshi."  
  
I smile at her, even though she cannot see me doing so. "Hello Tomoyo-chan"  
  
Like music to my ears I hear her respond, "Oh, hi Erick-kun"  
  
"I've got good news. Like cruises?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
'This could be a good day after all' "Would you like to go on one with me?"  
  
I could just tell she was smiling "Yes. That would be fun."  
  
"Can you leave on Friday?" (It's Wed)  
  
"Sure." (And vacation time, summer that is)  
  
"Great, I'll pick you up at 8 sharp in the morning."  
  
"All right."  
  
'Any chance to talk to Tomoyo should be extended for as long as possible.' "Any questions?"  
  
"No."  
  
'Ok, you win some you lose some' "Alright, ja ne then."  
  
"All right. Good bye"  
  
After sitting a couple of minutes relishing the fact that Tomoyo-chan would be with me on this cruise I move on to use the other 4 tickets. So I dial Syaoran's number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello Syaoran."  
  
"Hello Erick."  
  
"Would you like to come on a cruise with us?"  
  
"Who's 'us'?"  
  
"Well, currently myself and Tomoyo." '90% chance if Tomoyo is going somewhere so is Sakura'  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Of course my next call is to Sakura." 'In this case, 100%'  
  
"I'll pick you up Fri at 8 a.m. ok?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Bai" So I hang up, and proceed to make my statement true. I dial Sakura's number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello Sakura."  
  
"Hi Erick"  
  
"Wanna go on a cruise?"  
  
Sakura's P.O.V.  
  
"I'd like to, let me ask my dad."  
  
So I put Erick on hold and walk downstairs. I get puppy-dog eyes and say, "Dad, can I go on a cruise?"  
  
"If you bring Touya with you."  
  
I sigh, just a small one. "Ok." I then go and knock on Touya's door* "Touya!"  
  
He opens the door. "Yes, kaijuu?"  
  
I stomp on his foot. I feel he should be nicer to me, I _am_ his sister after all. "You're going on a cruise with me and my friends."  
  
"Now, why would I want to do that?"  
  
"Because Father said so."  
  
"Then I guess I'm going. But I'm bringing Yuki.""  
  
I shrug. "Fine, I'll go see when we're leaving."  
  
I walk back upstairs "Erick?"  
  
ZZZzzzZZzzzz....  
  
ERICK!  
  
Erick's P.O.V.  
  
Sakura took awhile so I set down my head, after an ear-splitting shout I wake up. "Yes."  
  
"When is it?"  
  
"We'll pick you up at 8 a.m. on Friday alright? We being Syaoran, myself, and Tomoyo."  
  
"Oh, my dad says Touya has to come with me, and Touya says Yukito has to come with him."  
  
"Ok, see you then, bai."  
  
"Ja ne"  
  
Sakura P.O.V.  
  
I walk downstairs "Touya! Leaving on Fri, 8 a.m.!"  
  
"Ok, kaijuu. I'm going to call Yuki."  
  
'Just ignore him.' I walk upstairs. I'll call Syaoran, it would keep my mind off of Touya. I dial Syaoran's number on the pink cell phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Syaoran-kun!" I beam into the phone.  
  
"Hi Sakura."  
  
"Touya was annoying me, so I thought I'd call."  
  
"Glad you called."  
  
"Glad you're home. Won't this cruise be fun?"  
  
"Yeah, lots of fun."  
  
"Too bad Touya has to come."  
  
"We'll probably be able to avoid him enough."  
  
" It's me, Touya, Yuki, you, Tomoyo, Erick right?"  
  
"As far as I know."  
  
I paused. " What about...?"  
  
"He didn't mention her."  
  
'We should find somebody for her.' "I thought so."  
  
"I'm going to call Tomoyo now, see you Fri?"  
  
"All right. Bye."  
  
"Bai."  
  
I hang up and dial Tomoyo's number.  
  
Tomoyo, my best friend answers. "Moshi moshi."  
  
"Oi Tomoyo"  
  
"Oh, hi Sakura."  
  
I'm very excited about the cruise. "I can't decide what to do first. There'll be so many things to do. I bet Erick will go straight for the buffet." 'You know it's true'  
  
She laughs. "Probably."  
  
"It's not fair, Touya has to come."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure it can't be too bad."  
  
"He's bringing Yukito with him. Are you bringing your camera?"  
  
'Even though I know the answer'  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Of course, of course."  
  
"Are you bringing yours?"  
  
"Yea, but I don't plan to use it much. I plan to make the fullest of this cruise." (Dun dun dun)  
  
"Well, I better start packing, I'll see you Friday Tomoyo."  
  
"All right, see you then. Bai."  
  
"Bye."  
  
::Friday, 8 a.m.::  
  
*Everyone standing on deck* (room info: Very nice staterooms, two people each. There are two beds a room  
  
Syaoran and Erick in one, Sakura and Tomoyo in another, and Yuki and Touya in the last)(back to Erick's P.O.V. btw)  
  
"Thanks for inviting us on this cruise Erick."  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
"You're welcome, I'd be bored if you all weren't here." 'Pass up a chance to be near Tomoyo? I think not.'  
  
The ship starts off. "I'm off to the buffet, if anyone cares to join me." Tomoyo and Sakura smile, I'm not sure why.  
  
Sakura turns to Syaoran. "What do you want to do first, Syaoran?"  
  
Touya walks off to the buffet, I follow after him. When we arrive Touya starts eating as much as he can. I just eat like I always do. Yuki finally arrives and sits eating normally next to us. (Well normal for him) Sakura's P.O.V.  
  
"We could go look around the ship if you want Syaoran-kun."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"Ok, lets go." Since Touya isn't around I grab his arm and start walking around, looking at the ship, meanwhile Tomoyo goes to look in the stores, and Syaoran follows me.  
  
  
  
Authors Notes: What did you think? I'll just put down some quick translations.  
  
Oi means Hey  
  
Moshi moshi is something you say when you answer the telephone, or want to get someone's attention.  
  
Kaijuu means monster  
  
If I left anything out please remind me. I woulda typed more up but this is all that was on the file, you see I had to change it from 3rd person to 1st person. I promise the later chapters will have more of Erick's P.O.V. and be much more interesting, this was just to establish the setting. So pretty please, have a heart and review. I don't ask for much, two words would do. "Nice story" even that would make my day. I know you cant see it, but I do work very hard and color the lines, so if you really want I can send you a copy via yahoo mail and you can see the colors. Well, it's late now, and I have no idea what to title this chapter. Ja ne! oh btw, if nobody wants to see me continue this just don't comment, I mean why waste my time on a story if no one it going to read it? So comments and I continue, no comments and I'll work on a different story instead. 


	2. The ship is sailing...

Chapter 2 (yeah lousy title ^^;)  
  
Sakura's P.O.V.  
  
After awhile Syaoran and I had walked around enough and we were thinking of what else we could do. I got an idea. "We could tan Syaoran-kun. What do you think?" His face seemed to flush a bit, I don't really know why, but he nodded his agreement. So then we went back to our rooms to change. I changed into the swimsuit Tomoyo had given me before the trip, it was a two piece spaghetti strapped shorts combo. I came out and Syaoran was already waiting for me. Then off we went to find a place to sit in the sun.  
  
Erick's P.O.V.  
  
I finished eating awhile later and left Touya and Yukito to their own devices. I went to look for Tomoyo. I eventually found her and we spent the rest of the day walking around the ship.  
  
Later that night, Erick's nightmare.  
  
I'm walking around and I accidentally drop my pendant that Tomoyo gave me, and I cant find it. I'm quite hungry. I look at the lunchbox in my hand. oh no! Curry foods! Then Tomoyo appears, lunchbox in hand. "Konnichiwa Tomoyo-chan!" I say. "Hello Erick." She replies smiling. "Can you spare some of your lunch, they gave me curry foods _again!_" I plead. She holds out her lunchbox, but then hesitates and says "What happened to your pendant?" "I was walking and then I dropped it and I cant find it anywhere." I reply looking at the lunchbox. Tomoyo looks shocked "You lost the pendant I gave you?! How could you?! I'm not giving you any of my food!" with that she turns and runs off.  
  
I woke up. 'What an awful nightmare. A walk would be good about now.' I looked at the clock. 3:30 A.M. 'Ok, still, I need some air.' I walk out onto the deck, it's deserted and I look at the moon reflecting off the water.  
  
Sparkles' Notes: Konnichiwa means good afternoon or hello, as if you didn't know.  
  
I feel that I'm cutting you a bit short, but I plan on putting up more much sooner than the time it took to put this up! Well that's all for now minna- san! Comments always welcome, and it's cold here so feel free to flame. ^-^ 


	3. Then the morning comes...

Chapter 3 (see if I can type with one hand…ok got both now)

Meanwhile 

Tomoyo was having trouble sleeping. In other words, she slept fitfully.

Back to Erick 

The dream.  The food didn't concern me, the food reference probably just came from eating too much.  Losing the pendant and Tomoyo-chan being mean did worry me.  You see, although I may not be able to seal cards, I do have some magic, but I've never told anyone.  I suspect Meiling might know though.  Something just felt strange about that dream.  'Well, no use worrying about it now.  Besides, if for any insane reason someone saw me up they might worry. Even if just one person saw, say, Sakura, then Tomoyo would worry and then Syaoran probably wouldn't get to enjoy the cruise. So, back to sleep.' I walked back to my cabin and feel back asleep relatively quickly.

The Next Morning 

I finally wake up the next morning, I slept rather badly.  Syaoran is already up getting ready.  After getting ready myself I walk over and knock on the girl's door.  Sakura answers. 

"Are you both ready to go?"

"Yes, we are."

Tomoyo is smiling but I sense that something is wrong.

"I'll go tell my brother and Yukito that we're going."

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

When I went into their cabin I discovered Touya still in bed.

"Daijoubu ka?" (Are you ok?)

"Food poisoning…"

I turn to my brother. "That's terrible!"

"I'm going to stay here and take care of him, so don't worry about us."

Later with the group 

**Erick's P.O.V.**

Secretly, I think everyone was happy that we had managed to get rid of the chaperones.  We all started to decide what we would do.

"I heard they have an excellent arcade here."

"I bet Kero-chan would have liked that, doesn't it sound fun Syaoran-kun?"

"Sure, sounds like fun."

"Then let's go!"

And with that Sakura and Syaoran were off to the arcade. Now was a good time to talk to Tomoyo and ask her what was wrong. We just walked around a bit until we found a semi-quiet place on the ship.  People were just about everywhere.

"Is everything allright Tomoyo-chan?"

She gives me a surprised look, then shakes her head.

"I just slept a little funny.  It's nothing"

Of course, this did nothing to allay my fears. Her and I both having trouble sleeping? This didn't seem like a coincidence…

Author's Notes: Suspense! What will happen next? Is something terrible going to happen or do Tomoyo and Erick just have troubles because of the food? It's possible, just look what happened to Touya.  Well, that's up for you to decide for now.  I'm really sorry this took so long to write.  I wrote this a couple of months ago in my diary, using my own form of short hand.  It was really hard to tell what I wrote because of the short hand, I used a rather dull pencil, and it was late at night so I was tired…all of those didn't make my job too easy.  But I did it! I typed up two nights worth. Aren't you all proud? Well, I'm proud of myself. Ok, that's enough babble for now. School got out today so I plan on writing more often. ^^; I really hope you believe me. I don't think I need to translate anything as I put what it meant in parentheses. I'd love any comments, or flames cuz I took so long would be ok as well (guilt, the ultimate motivator). All it takes is two words to make a person's day. (Like nice chapter would do!) Until the next chapter, sayonara!


	4. Some R&R...

**Chapter 4 (Should I start actually making chapter names? He he)**

She smiles reassuringly.  "I'm probably just still getting used to the boat."  'If only Sakura would notice something...' "Let's meet them at the arcade, ok?"  Then Tomoyo brightened even more "Sounds good."  We walked to the arcade, and began to look around for Sakura and Syaoran, although, we couldn't see them out anywhere. 

I wondered out loud, "Where are they?" Tomoyo was pondering a bit as well, "I'm not sure."  That was when I got an idea.  However, should I really do that?  I haven't in such a long time.  I muttered out loud, "I guess I could..." Tomoyo looked questioningly at me "Could what Erick-kun?"  I realized that it was to late to avoid any questions and answered, "Sense their energy."  A surprised look came over her face "You can do that?"  Nearly smirking I replied, "Yeah, I'm a bit more skilled then Meiling."  She nodded her consent "Go ahead then."  I had learned, just like Syaoran, how to sense for clow cards.  I didn't show much skill for it though. I had magic, barely.  But Syaoran was the much better choice to go to Japan and track down the clow cards. So, I closed my eyes, and searching, I found it. I said, "There it is!" Of course, Tomoyo skill didn't know. "Where?" she asked. So, I pointed and said, "From that photo booth." Tomoyo seemed to get an idea and said "Well, then we can wait for them here can't we?"  

It had been awhile since Sakura and Syaoran had been teased, and I had a mischievous idea. "Not if we plan to have any fun." I said smiling. Tomoyo gave me a glance and said, "Fun?"  Jokingly, I replied, "Yeah, that feeling you get when you do something that's amusing."  She rolled her eyes "That's not quite what I meant."  I smiled, "I know, just teasing." Then paused, "C'mon, let's get in on the picture."  Tomoyo, looking hesitant insisted, "Demo, I've got a camera."  Well, I felt like having some fun, and this was a great opportunity, so I wasn't going to let Tomoyo, no matter how much I liked her, ruin it. Thus, I took her by the hand and lead her to the booth saying,  "Just trust me, it'll be fun."  

I'd have to say; the scene I next saw would be emblazed in my memory forever, purely for the sheer hilarity of it.  Although, I'm probably the only one of the group who felt that way.  I'm sure the others were severely embarrassed.  The reason for this is that we walked into the photo booth, to find Sakura and Syaoran in mid-kiss!  It just so happened that at the exact time this happened the last photo of the 4 photos the booth took was taken.  And if you knew Tomoyo at all, this won't surprise you one bit.  "Kawaii!" she exclaimed, and then pressed record on her video camera, which she always has with her.  At first, having their eyes closed, Sakura and Syaoran had not noticed us, then, most likely after Tomoyo's gleeful cry, they were just sort of confused and surprised.  Then they got embarrassed and sweatdropped.  I decided to break the silence, "So, anyone ready for lunch?"

::After lunch::

There was a great relief in the air after my suggestion, and Syaoran managed to nod.  We enjoyed the fine cuisine of the ship, 'I wonder how Touya ever got food poisoning, and had a good time, despite the embarrassment of most.  Sakura, looking genki again chirped "I'm going to go check on my brother now." Syaoran quickly piped up "I'll go with you."  Not wanting to intrude on them again I turned to Tomoyo-chan and asked, "Want to go swimming Tomoyo?" Flashing me her smile Tomoyo said, "Sure."  

After a momentary pause for us to change I walked out of my room and waited for her.  Not too much later she walked out, and what a vision of loveliness she was! She walked out wearing a breath-taking one piece, black swimsuit.  Tomoyo-chan looked absolutely stunning, black looks very nice on her, like most any color really, but black especially. It had a few ruffles on it, not on the sleeves or around the waist, or anything tacky like that, and it connected at the top with a wide strap over her right shoulder.  It looked very elegant and refined, not to mention beautiful.  I tried to think up a phrase that would capture all of this. I smiled and gave her the thumbs up sign, "Nice suit Tomoyo-chan."  Then, as angelically as always, she replied with a smile and a light blush coloring her face, "Thanks, shall we be off?" Still in awe, I nodded and we went off to swim.

Swimming was a whole new experience on a cruise ship, besides all the little kids running around screaming, there were always people everywhere.  All different kids of people too, people tanning, people chasing after kids, anyway, it was different.  We might have continued like this all after noon if Tomoyo hadn't said, "Erick, are you wondering how Touya is doing?" Truthfully, not much, "Well, some."  Of course, Tomoyo has a huge caring heart, one of the things I love about her.  This really was quite like her.  That stated, she said, "I think we should go see how he's doing." We still had a couple days left on the cruise, going to see Touya for a while wouldn't be a loss. "Allright, let's go see how he's holding up."

Quickly changing and drying off we headed to their cabin and upon knocking Yukito answered, "Oh, hello. Did you come to see Touya?"  Tomoyo demurely answered, "Yes, we did."   Yukito answered sadly, "I'm sorry, he's still not feeling well, so you can't see him right now." She looked sad herself, "I'm sorry to hear that. Tell him we hope he feels better."  He nodded and then seemed to remember something, "Oh, and by the way. Sakura told me to give you this." Yukito takes a piece of paper out of his pocket and hands it to her.  Curious to what it is I ask, "What does it say Tomoyo-chan?"  Tomoyo reads it and I can't help but be reminded how much I like the sound of her voice, "Syaoran and I are going out. We'll meet you for dinner at 5" Not having read the note himself Yuki notes "5? That's in half an hour."  I want to have plenty of time to get ready, and Tomoyo will need even more than I, so I excuse us, "Well, tell him that we hope he feels better then, ja ne!"  Yukito nodded politely and replied, "Yes, I'll do that." We quickly go to get ready.

Authoress' notes: Konbanwa minna-san! I'm sorry this took so long to get up, I've sort of set my scale by Sayuri, if she puts up a new chapter, I do too, ^^; heh, it's my excuse for not updating.  You'll be glad to know, I finally know where I'm going with this story, and look, it only took me about 6 months and 4 chapters to figure it out.  The next time I'm inspired, or she updates, I'll post up another chapter.  I might have switched back and forth from past and present tense, but I feel that this is my best chapter yet. Weren't S&S kawaii at the start? Anyway, review onegai shimasu!  Next Time: Dinner and a show… 


End file.
